


Taking our Time (It's Ours to Take)

by momentofchaos



Series: DousyWeek2020 [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Post-Canon, Time - Freeform, dousy week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momentofchaos/pseuds/momentofchaos
Summary: For the first time in what felt like forever, they had time. Time to be free, do whatever they wanted, without the imminent threat of needing to save humanity from yet another power-hungry supervillain or otherworldly all-powerful substance that was waiting to wreak havoc. Time to not be Quake or Agent Johnson, or Chief or Agent Sousa. Time to just be Daisy and Daniel.Prompt: Day 6 - Time || Quake
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: DousyWeek2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024833
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	Taking our Time (It's Ours to Take)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is in no way what I had planned for this, but I kinda like it? Hope you do too.
> 
> I have absolutely no idea what to do for tomorrow for the free day, so any suggestions are very welcome 🙃😂
> 
> Day 6! (I will probably do Day 1 on Sunday, as I missed it at the start!)

For the first time in what felt like forever, they had time. Time to be free, do whatever they wanted, without the imminent threat of needing to save humanity from yet another power-hungry supervillain or otherworldly all-powerful substance that was waiting to wreak havoc. Time to not be Quake or Agent Johnson, or Chief or Agent Sousa. Time to just be Daisy and Daniel.

At first, Daisy felt like she trying and failing at treading water. The team spent a week or so at the lighthouse recuperating and healing, before they all began to go their separate ways, for what could be the last time. Fitz and Simmons were the first to announce it, making it known they were stepping down from SHIELD for the foreseeable future, and the news hit Daisy like a train. A wave of emotion hit her as they made the announcement over the dinner table, which both May and Sousa seemed to notice, no matter how well she though she hid it. Rather than acknowledge their worried glances, she held tightly to Alya who was in her lap drawing fish, focussing her energy on spending time with her niece before they flew across the Atlantic to start their new life. She knew it was the right thing, and she explained as much to Jemma when they talked about it later in the evening, but it wouldn’t stop her missing the three of them.

She knew Mack would be leaving, and that Yo-yo would be going with him, they deserved to be together after everything. Flint went with them happily, their little makeshift family bonded and unwavering in their love for each other. Mentally, she had tried to prepare, but when they packed up into a Quinjet to head for the new HQ, another wave hit her, and she fought against being dragged under by the current of emotions that raged through her. Holding the tears only lasted so long, and then May came to break the news that she was headed for the academy. She was happy for May and talking through the plans for a ‘Coulson Academy’ made her heart swell with warmth. Kora quietly mentioned going to the academy, as did Flint when he heard about it, and she was glad they were all headed in a good direction. It was uneasy when Coulson also said he was leaving, taking a year to evaluate and assess his new state of being, and the wave loomed above her as she struggled against the tide. But their leaving broke the dam, and in the quiet of her bunk, she let the rivers run free. Sobs wracked through her body, for her chosen family that was now displaced, not gone but not in close reach. She wasn’t aware of the subtle shockwaves she was sending subconsciously through the almost empty base, but Daniel was.

It had been an hour since Coulson left, and there were very few agents left on the base, none on the main bunk floor of the team that had just left at least. Sat in the common room alone after Daisy had excused herself, Daniel picked up one of the books Fitz had gifted him, trying to catch up on what he had missed when he’d been brought to the future, but his mind wandered, trying to sort out the whirlpool of information that was flowing through his head. So much time lost and yet, so much gained. That’s when he felt it, the gentle pulsing vibrations rolling through the base. The pictures shook on the walls, small clouds of dust falling from the ceiling. He was on his feet and moving through the corridors within seconds, a feat that two weeks ago he would have thought he would never have been able to do again. Making a mental note to thank Simmons somehow, he jogged down the seemingly endless corridors that all looked the same. Why were secret bases like this.

He could feel the vibrations getting stronger as he approached Daisy’s bunk, soft sobs echoing through the empty hall and he paused before tapping lightly on the door. He heard the sharp intake of breath and the vibrations began to slow in tempo, the rhythm becoming uneven as she clearly tried to calm herself down.

“Daisy, it’s me. It’s Sousa.” He said, and upon hearing no response but the sobs getting quieter. “I’m going to come in, but if you really don’t want me to, just quake the door or something okay?” Cautiously, he let the door swing open, waiting for it to slam back in his face, but it never did. Inside, the bunk was no different from the one he’d been staying in, other than a few knickknacks, a hula doll on the book shelf and a few pictures of the team stuck to the wall. The other difference was the crying superhero, who was partially buried in blankets on the bed.

“I’d ask how you’re doing, but I think the posters falling off the wall in the common room tell me you’re not doing well.” He said, standing slightly awkwardly at her bedside. In the week before the team left, they’d very much picked up where they left off, teasing and flirting and stolen kisses when no one else was watching. But his mother raised a gentleman, and he wasn’t going to push himself on her, if she didn’t want to talk to him when she was upset, she didn’t have to.

“Sorry.” She mumbled quietly, sitting up on the bed slightly, moving the blankets so they lay across her body. Her tear-stained face made Daniel’s heart ache slightly, she was clearly distraught.

“They’re not gone Daisy. Not forever, you’ll see them again. I know that’s not the point right now, but it’s something to look forward to.” He said softly, she wiped at her face with the sleeve of the oversized shield sweatshirt she was wearing.

“I know, it’s just for so long, it’s just been us. This little team battling our way through space and time, and they’ve just been there. And now they’re not. I don’t know what to do.” She said, unable to explain what it was about the man out of time, that made her comfortable enough to tell him everything, with no filter. He smiled at her slightly.

“Well, I’ve got nothing to do either. Other than catch up on the 70 years I missed.” He countered, getting a small smile out of the inhuman that made a warm feeling swell in his chest. “Come on Johnson. Let’s go.” He said, his tone shifting to one of a commanding officer.

“What do you mean?” she asked confused.

“Get up, come on. It’s an order Agent.” He insisted, grabbing one blanket and throwing it at her.

“ You know I outrank you right?” She chuckled, raising one eyebrow.

“Well, I was a Chief once.”

“And I’ve been deputy director.” She countered but moved to stand up anyway.

“Just… put some shoes on. I’m going to get a jacket.” He said, turning on his heel and sauntering off towards his own bunk, leaving Daisy almost laughing stood in her bunk.

Minutes later, they were stood in the elevator and Daniel pressed the button for the ground level. It occurred to Daisy, that he hadn’t actually left this base, in this timeline anyway, and a little sunlight couldn’t hurt right? The elevator was still rising when she caught him looking at her. She suddenly realised, that she didn’t know what she looked like right now, probably not put together or nice after her crying episode. Internalising a groan, she ran her hand through her hair, and wiped beneath her eyes hurriedly. If she didn’t know better, she’d say he was smirking at her reaction, but he started talking before she had chance to call him out on it.

“I need to thank Jemma for the new leg, any idea what I could do to show my appreciation?” He asked. She knew he was trying to distract her, and she couldn’t be more grateful for him at that very moment. Giving it some thought, she smirked at what her brain came up with.

“I have an idea, but you might not like it.” She replied, and he just looked at her. “Tell her about Peggy Carter, she’d obsessed with her. Proper fangirl. Geeked out at SSR reports she’d signed when we first got to an old SSR base.” Daniel smiled, a sort of wistfulness crossing his face as he thought about it.

“I can do that. Worked with the woman for a long time. I’ve got stories.”

“I’m sure you do. I also wouldn’t mind hearing those stories someday too, you know.” Daisy said, quietly.

“Sure, some day.” Daniel replied with a smile, as the doors opened to reveal the seascape that surrounded the Lighthouse. She’s never really given much thought to the actual location of the base, any trips out from the base not by plane had been supply trips, not sightseeing excursions. It was beautiful, the steady crash of waves against the rocks below providing a calming soundtrack that filled their ears as the wind whipped her hair away from her face. Looking across to Daniel, she saw the wide smile on his face as he took a deep breath of sea air. He looked relaxed, the tension he often carried in his shoulders melting away under the gentle dappled light of the sun as it beat down on them. Not knowing what was compelling her to do so, she reached out and took his hand, interlocking her fingers with his as they wandered towards the sea.

“I still don’t know what I’m doing without them.” Daisy said, when they sat on one of the larger boulders, looking out at the ocean.

“I know. I don’t have a clue what I’m going to do either. I’m assuming you will stay with SHIELD?”

“Probably, I think I need to. How about you? I know Mack would be happy to take you on, although I don’t think Chief positions exist anymore.” She teased.

“I probably will, don’t know what else I’d do. I think I might take some time though first, get caught up as much as I can. Take some time to relax until the next crisis happens.” He said leaning back on his hands slightly.

“Time sounds good.” Daisy replied simply, and there were a few minutes of comfortable silence. “Would you like some company in that time?” She said raising an eyebrow at him, trying to play her serious statement comment off as somewhat of a joke. He saw straight through that, of course he did.

“Sure, do you know of anyone who would want to help a 100-year-old man learn about 21st century technology?” She outwardly giggled at that.

“I think I do.”

So, they took the time to be just them, to learn about each other. There were dates and road trips and visits to Scotland on a Quinjet, which both of them had learnt to pilot. And although it wasn’t always smooth sailing, it was a little easier to brave the storm by each other’s side. He learnt about how she loved eating ice-cream at 2am, and he taught her to dance like they had back in his day. She showed him movies that made him cry and some music that made him want to tear his ears off. And when her instincts told her to push him away, afraid of him getting too close for his own safety, she fought them, letting herself be happy in a way she thought she never could be again. It took time for both of them, but that time was theirs to take.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated! 💛 (as are suggestions or prompts for tomorrow, because I seriously haven't thought of anything yet)


End file.
